Driver's license
by Stunstar
Summary: Mr.D decides that the bladebreakers should learn how to drive, Kai is going to teach them what Kai doesn't know is that a certain mischievious kitty has something up his sleeve KaRa implied


Okay this is just a random idea that popped into my head. I know I should be working on my other fic but this is a one-shot and I thought I'd just send this before the idea slipped from my head. I've tried my best at humour though I think in this fic you need to be in the character's place to really find it funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade! Geez is it even necessary to do this? I mean everyone with a half a brain would know that poor old me doesn't own this!

_Italics_ will mean said person's thoughts.

Anyways on with the story!

**Driver's license**

The bladebreakers minus Kai were sitting in the living room of Tyson's house. Tyson was eating as usual, Kenny was busy with Dizzi, his laptop, also as usual, Max was staring out of the window maybe not as usual and Ray well, frankly speaking Ray was bored out of his pants, it's just an expression so take your mind out of the gutter. For you see the bladebreakers were technically on a break seeing as there were no tournaments to participate in, no evil scientists whose evil plans they had to put an end to, no crazed grandfathers who wanted to dominate the world for goodness knows what reasons and no jobless competitors.

Ray was thinking of snatching Dizzi and Tyson's plate away just so the impending chaos would keep him from going insane.

_I'm going to go insane if we don't have something to do soon, I wonder where Kai is?_

As if on cue Kai entered along with Mr.Dickenson. The latter greeted them all cheerfully while the former just stood with his arms crossed, typical.

"Well, boys, since you don't have anything to do for the time being and since you will all soon be turning either fifteen or sixteen, I decided that you should probably get your driver's license(1)" said Mr.Dickenson.

This earned cheers from the aforementioned bladebreakers.

"Before you get your license however," Mr.Dickenson continued," you should learn how to drive of course and Kai here already has his license so he'll be teaching you how to drive."

Silence.

Then "You want Kai to teach us?" Tyson shouted, "isn't it enough he tortures us during beyblading sessions?"

"Now, now boys I just figured you would be more comfortable being taught by somebody whom you are all familiar with rather than a total stranger. The car you will learn in will be provided by the BBA and you can start the first thing tomorrow." With that said Mr.Dickenson waved a goodbye and left.

Tyson was still shocked and outraged, Max merely blinked, Kenny, well you can't tell much what his expression was since you can't see his eyes, Ray however was very excited. He knew just the thing he needed to amuse himself. You see our young kitten here already knew how to drive, he is a man of many talents, yes, but he didn't think that there was any necessity of letting Kai know that.

_Oh yes come tomorrow Kai is going to be in for many shocks_, Ray grinned to himself, _poor Kai he has no idea what is in store for him._

The next day they were all gathered in the same place.

"Let's just get this over with," said Kai, "who is going to go first?"

"How about Kenny?" Max suggested, he was a little nervous, feeling that he would be a hopeless driver.

"Hn, can Kenny be able to see above the steering wheel?" Kai pointed out making poor Kenny go beetred and Tyson and Ray to snigger and Max to shoot Kenny a sympathetic look.

"He could sit on top of a few books" Tyson suggested.

"Oh really? And pray tell how he's going to reach the accelerator and brakes?" Kai said sardonically.

"Can I go first?" asked Ray demurely.

Now Kai was actually pleased, he had no intention of coaching the brats but he was stuck with the job. But Ray was an exception. Kai felt that Ray was the only one apart from himself who was sane and sensible. Kai had a feeling Ray would learn pretty fast.

"Okay" he said and went out towards where the car was parked, tossed the keys to Ray and got into the passenger seat in the left side of the car while Ray got into the right.(2)

They both sat in silence for a minute or two before Kai realized they weren't moving. He looked at Ray who looked back. _He is do dang cute, I swear he has no right to look this cute, I ought to sue him, but why is he just sitting there? I guess I better tell him to start the car._

"Start the car" said Kai.

"How?" Ray questioned.

Kai realized he was supposed to teach Ray, he was surprised, he felt Ray would know it already.

Ray was looking at him expectantly-"okay," said Kai,"first you put the gear on neutral" he didn't think that Ray needed to be thought the basic ABCG(3) "then you turn the key to start the car, release the clutch and press on the accelerator(4)"

Ray did whatever was told slowly till the start the car part-"now what?" he asked. Kai was getting irritated he expected the dumb questions and repititions only from Tyson or Max not Ray."release the clutch and press on the accelerator" he repeated irritably.

"You mean like this?" Ray asked and the next instant the car shot forward with so much speed that Kai was thrown forward and only his quick reflexes kept him from getting a shattered nose. He hadn't thought of putting on the seat belt.

"Ray slow down" he shouted despite himself, the car was racing forward with too much speed.

"How?"

Now that was not something Kai had expected. Before he could reply he saw a large tree looming in front of him.

"Ray watch out for that tree!" he yelled all image-keeping forgotten, and covered his eyes with his hands. His line reminded Ray of the soundtrack for 'George of the jungle'.

Ray swerved the car to avoid the tree then swerved again to keep on the road.

"Press the damn brakes!" Kai shouted in a voice not very Kai-like he could feel his miserably short life flashing before him.

"What brakes?"

If Kai was the faiting type that would have been his cue.

"The brakes are on the right side"

Ray pressed on the brakes so hard and so suddenly that if Kai had not been holding on to the dashboard he would have crashed headlong into the windshield.

Ray sneaked a glance at Kai and felt that two of his ribs might have cracked from trying not to laugh. Kai was white, believe it or not paler than usual, he was gripping the dashboard as if it were his lifeline and his eyes were squeezed shut. He opened his eyes slowly and stared as if not able to believe the fact that he was alive.

They got out of the car, Kai was trembling slightly though he tried his best to keep his composure.

Ray came over to Kai's said,"Kai are you all right?"

"I'm fine_" the idiot, he scared me shitless and now he's asking if I'm all right!_

Tyson and the others came running over, "guys, we saw that. What happened?" Tyson asked.

"Kai are you all right you don't look so good" Max asked concerned.

"Yeah he looks paler than usual if that is possible" Dizzi said.

"How did I do Kai?" Ray asked in a slightly apprehensive voice, he prided himself on being a good actor too.

_How did you do? I'll be damned if I ever let you sit behind a steering wheel again! But I can't say that to him. Aww he looks so cute, damnit cuteness ought to be outlawed!_

"You have room for improvement" Kai answered and Ray brightened up and smiled cutely, _I swear if he looks any cuter I'll have to throw caution to the winds, bring him down right here into the dirt and...well you get the general idea._

"Okay so who's up next?" Kenny asked.

"Not today, I have some things to do" Kai said, _If I tell them that I've probably developed a phobia of cars they'll never let me live it down!_

After Kai was out of sight Ray broke down and laughed and laughed till tears came from his eyes.

"Umm, Ray are you okay buddy?" Tyson asked cautiously while Max and Kenny took a step back in fear of catching some yet to be known mental illness.

"You-should-have-seen-the-look-on-his-face" Ray managed to gasp before collapsing into another fit of hysterics.

"Aaaah, Ray's caught the laughomaniac syndrome" Dizzi said dramatically.

"No, he's not! there is no such thing as a laughomaniac syndrome" Kenny argued, however he took another step back just in case.

It had been three weeks since Kai had agreed to teach the bladebreakers to drive. He thought that he must have been seriously out of his mind to do so. To his surprise Tyson and Max weren't so hard to coach as opposed to Ray who despite what Kai had said did not seem to have room for improvement, in fact if it was possible he appeared worse with each session and today was the last one. Tomorrow they would all be giving the official test to obtain a license.

Kai went towards the car like a soldier preparing to go into war knowing that there was no guarantee to his life.

"Shall we go?" Ray asked as he sat behind the steering wheel. He smirked to himself as he saw Kai fasten the seatbelt.

"Yes" Kai said wondering at the same time how that word had escaped his lips, _either I am amazing stupid or incurably insane to have done that._ _I have prayed to all the deities I know and have even gone so far as to apologise to a few people for any wrong I might have done them, weird huh?_

After around twenty minutes they were back where they started and the look on Kai's face was similar to that after the first session, if possible even more pale and clammy.

_I can't tell him he's hopeless, he'll be crushed and I know that I will beat myself up for hurting him. Those beautiful amber eyes of his will probably fill up with tears, he's so used to being good at everything._

"Kai, how did I do? Do you think I'll get a license?"

"License? I'll be damned if they ever let you two feet in radius of the driver's seat! You are pathetic! You nearly killed us with each session!" Kai found himself blurting all this out.

Ray' eyes became huge and moist "I'm sorry Kai I didn't know I was a threat to your life. You were a good teacher I guess the fault lies within me then."

With that he walked away though once he knew that Kai couldn't see him he grinned in triumph _he bought all of that and I didn't even have to use glycerin. Me thinks I should try for an oscar. Kai if you were shocked to see my driving I wonder what your reaction will be tomorrow?_

Kai watched Ray go and disappear round the corner _great, I went and hurt his feelings, talk about deja vu. Look, Hiwatari there's an abandoned garage over there go beat yourself up and if anybody sees you they'll probably just help you at it_.

The big day had arrived an inspector from Driver's academy(5) was there to take their test.

Tyson went first and passed and so did Max.

Then came Ray's turn.

_That poor inspector_ thought Kai _he will never be the same again._

"goodluck Ray" Max cheered.

"You show em what you can do buddy" Tyson shouted

"Go Ray, go Ray," Dizzi chanted,"that's about all I can say I wasn't programmed to be a cheerleader."

They all watched as Ray got in and started the car, the car moved smoothly and he did everything right. When they came back the inspector got out grinning,"that was excellent Ray, your license is guaranteed! And I loved the way you parked the car so smoothly!"

Kai gaped, when he had taught Ray to park he had ended up paying for two damaged fenders.

Ray came over to him grinning like a chesire cat, in his hand was a camera.

"Say Kai, did I ever tell you that I learnt how to drive back when I was in Hongkong?" click. "Oops I guess I forgot!"

The instant photo featured a Kai with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open looking like a goldfish-believe me you will never find one like that ever again unless Ray has some other trick up his sleeve.

So thus ends the wonderful tale, if there were to be a sequel for this it would probably feature Ray in the hospital after Kai got his hands on him or it would feature an angry Kai chasing a grinning Ray all over the world, over the Himamlayan mountains and across the Sahara desert but then again that's another story.

THE END

I don't know what age you have to be to get a license in Japan, here I've based it on the American age.

In India the driver sits on the right side. I used it here since I am more familiar with Indian cars.

The ABCG is the basic accelerator, brake, clutch and gear-these are the first things thought when learning how to drive.

I am not of age to drive yet so I don't know how they teach you to drive. Whatever I've written here is as per what my sister has told me.

It's just something I made up.

I just had to make Ray naughty in this. He just seems the type.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
